


Butter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex lets her son test out an old trick on her, with a bit of a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 November 2011  
> Word Count: 429  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: August 2011 - [Picture prompt - Dandelion](http://pics.livejournal.com/powered_otaku/pic/00028qh4)  
> Summary: Alex lets her son test out an old trick on her, with a bit of a twist.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series, so assume it's all up for grabs. Written in the [LWM](http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/) timeline. No standard warnings apply.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really don't use Michel nearly as much as I should. I always fall back to Rose when I write kid!fic for Alex and Rachel. But Michel is such a fascinating little guy, and I really need to be letting him out more often. And yes, I do know that the trick is done with buttercups, but I swear I've done it with dandelions in the past, too. So there…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, which means all errors are mine. It also means I reserve the right to completely rework this down the line if I choose to…

(08-17-08)

"Mama, do you like butter?"

The question takes me by surprise, and I set my book aside to study my son's face. His head is tilted to the side, a habit all of the children have picked up from Dace and Emily, and his hands are behind his back. There's a smile on his face that makes him look so much like both his father and Rachel, my heart clenches in my chest.

"Of course, I like butter, Michel," I reply with a smile. "I don't like to cook with anything else. Why do you ask?"

" _Maman_ said to ask you and to check with this," he replies, pushing his hand forward with a sunny dandelion in it.

I bite back a chuckle and nod. "And how will you check with that, _cher_?"

His brows furrow for a moment, then he turns around. " _Maman_! I forgot how to do it."

Rachel stands up and brushes the dirt from her legs before walking over toward us. She crouches down next to our four-year-old son and whispers in his ear. The confusion on his face clears as he nods at whatever it is she's telling him. She meets my gaze and crooks a finger, beckoning me closer. I heed her request and wait patiently as Michel holds the flower beneath my chin.

"Do you see it, handsome?" she asks him, eyes still on mine.

"Yes! Look, _Maman_! It's there!"

She chuckles and ruffles her hand through his hair. "Good! Now you can go check on your sisters, right?"

"Yes, _Maman_!" he says and takes off toward the picnic blanket that Kat, Rose, and the twins are lazily sprawled on.

We watch until he reaches them, and can just hear his excited babble as he explains what he wants to do to Kat. Then Rachel turns back to face me, leaning forward to drop a light kiss on my lips. I shift to a proper seated position on the swing, pulling her up to sit with me.

"You know that's supposed to be done with buttercups, Rachel."

She smiles that smile so like Michel's and shrugs. "It worked with the dandelion, didn't it?" I nod grudgingly and rest my head on her shoulder. "Besides, it's a tradition in the Corrigan family. Patrick did it to both Connor and Kat. Kat taught it to Rose, and now I've taught it to Michel."

Michel's delighted laughter carries into the gazebo, and I sigh contentedly. "You're a big kid sometimes, Rachel, you know that?"

"Yep, and you love me for it."

Yes, I do.


End file.
